


村妓4

by littlefur



Category: allby
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefur/pseuds/littlefur





	村妓4

4  
章远在我那里住了快半个月，下体的伤才好的差不多。  
我自觉羞愧难当，这些天像个老妈子一样照顾他，每每看到小男孩儿拖着伤痕累累的身体，连走路都疼痛难忍的样子，都会暗暗咒骂自己禽兽不如，对他的关怀更加无微不至。

章远这十几年来，鲜有人对他这么好，想必那些带着烟酒臭味儿的男人，强迫他张开双腿后，也只会粗暴地取悦自己，尽兴后还要揉捏他几下，说几句荤话过瘾，谁会顾及他伤的轻重。有一些心理变态的，看到他这柔弱可怜的小模样，甚至会不顾他的痛苦再次实施强暴，以纾解自己的施虐欲。  
我痛恨那些男人，痛恨那些让他小小年纪就不得不用稚嫩的身体供那些男人行乐的监护人，也痛恨自己给他带来的伤痕和痛苦。这种心思一起来，我就收敛了那种对他见不得人的欲望，他被我剥得光溜溜躺在怀里，任凭我擦洗或者涂药的时候，也会强忍住欲火，生怕自己再次伤害他。

我只想对他好。

我的改变也带来的章远的改变，尤其是他对我的态度。  
刚刚认识的时候，他只是个害羞的小弟弟，把男人的示好当做想占有他身体的信号，随后便成为了由我实施的那场强奸的受害者。  
我弄伤他，他自然是怕我怕的不行，开始的几天，我摸到他的手，他都会发抖，一双清澈的眼睛瞪得滴溜溜圆，像一只遇见了猎人的小白兔子，虽然认命却止不住慌张。  
不过，这几天下来，我不带欲望的关心和照顾，让他减少了对我的戒备。他会在我喂他水果的时候对我笑一下，我摸摸他的小脸儿他也不会不自在，换药的时候被脱光下体张开腿，虽然会羞赧，但也会配合我，不像以前那样紧绷着身体，动不动就一脚踢过来了。

这些转变让我心里升腾起一种异样的感觉，不敢深思。

章远的伤好了，我理应送他回家，回到那个窄小逼仄的偏房，那个和他口里的叔叔，婶婶的家。  
但我不愿他再次回到那个伤害过他的地方，便迟迟不提这件事儿。好在章远心思单纯，没有想太多，就这么又在我这里住了一周。

终于，在周五的时候，我打听到了一个不得不把章远送回去的消息。  
杨大壮要出院了。

杨大壮那晚在卫生所被我切除了完整的脾脏，第二天上午就急匆匆的转到了县里的医院。当天下午，又被转到了当地市里的三甲医院治疗。  
村长作为一家之主自然是跟着去了，他老婆一心心疼儿子，况且杨大壮也没有个女朋友，于是也一起去了城里照顾儿子。  
这两口子中间回来过几次，也是拿些换洗衣物，急匆匆回急匆匆走，村里的大事小情暂都交给书记处理。

这杨大壮出了院，也意味着章远的两个“监护人”要回来了。

晚饭的时候，我和章远说了这件事儿，章远听到大壮哥康复的消息很开心，但当我提到要送他回去的时候，小男孩儿的脸上的笑容突然就不见了。  
“你叔叔和婶婶回来了，你就不能住我这里了。”我摸了摸他软软的头发，之前还说要带他去剪发，一直没去，现在更长了，仿佛小女孩儿留的娃娃头一般，但很可爱。  
章远任由我暧昧的揉弄他的脑袋，一边喃喃道：“要回去了啊。”  
“嗯，”我搂住他纤细的肩膀，“我不送你回去，他们也会来接你的。”  
章远沉默了，他将头靠在我的怀里，半晌才恹恹地应了一句：“哦。”

我看他心情不太好，便说周六带他去县城里玩。  
章远下体有伤不能下床的时候，我怕他无聊寂寞，总是和他交谈，因此知道了好多他自己的事情。  
章远的妈妈是个长得很漂亮的小城姑娘，爸爸是个搞核研的研究员，久居国外。可惜据说是很年轻就过世了，都没来得及抱抱小章远。年轻的母亲怀念丈夫，将3岁的儿子放在公园的小喷泉旁边就不知去向。小男孩儿从小在福利院长大，6岁的时候被来捐款的杨村长领养。  
随后他就来到了离他故乡千里之遥的黄杨树村，一来就是10年，再也没离开过村子。

我当时听了，就和他说等他伤好了，就带他去城里玩。  
章远很开心，眼巴巴的看着我，问我能不能带他去上次买草莓蛋糕的店里吃蛋糕。  
我失笑，果然是个小孩子啊，就这么一点点要求，我怎么又能拒绝他。

但今天，章远对“去城里吃蛋糕”这件事儿仿佛并不那么感兴趣了，蔫嗒嗒的，细白的手指拧着衣角。  
我抓住他的手，攥在自己手中，他仰起头惶惶然的看着我。  
“宝宝过来，我抱抱你。”我冲他张开了怀抱。这段时间，我除了叫他名字，更多是叫他“宝宝”，一方面想用这种称呼弥补他孤苦无依的童年，另一方面，他长得清秀可爱，白嫩苗条，非常招人喜爱，让我油然而生一种做父亲的感觉。

章远听到我的召唤，仿佛一只受了委屈的小狗，立即窝到了我怀里，还抱住了我的一条胳膊。  
他这个样子让我的心柔软的不得了，便吻了吻他柔嫩的脸颊。  
没想到的是，小远不仅没有躲闪，反而勾住了我的脖子，用嫣红的小嘴儿寻找我的嘴唇，先是软软的亲了一下，又伸出柔软的小舌头来舔我。

小男孩儿的嘴唇如果冻一般甘甜多汁，乖巧甜蜜的亲吻令我陶醉，但残存的理智还是让我推开了他。  
真是一件可笑的事情，身经百战的我竟然被一个未成年小男孩儿的主动亲吻弄得溃不成军。  
我颤抖着用手指抹掉他嘴角晶莹的唾液，便扭头慌张的进了厨房，并没有注意到在我落荒而逃时章远眼中的恍然与恐慌。

周六早上章远早早就醒来了，我睁开眼睛的时候，便看到他缩在我怀里，目不转睛的盯着我看。  
“本来想让你睡个懒觉的，” 我没忍住，亲在他的额头上，”宝宝，你饿不饿？“  
章远没说话，只是笑着摇头。

早饭吃的牛奶和糕点。草莓味儿的奶油蛋糕还是章远被我弄伤的第二天，去县城里买来的，很大一块，我让蛋糕店的服务员帮忙切成小块装好了拿回来。  
章远嗜甜，每天早上一块还不够，吃过晚饭还要缠着我再来一块。我是不吃甜食的，索性都给他，只不过睡前还要压着这小东西刷足3分钟的牙。  
段段的几天，蛋糕竟然就这样被吃完了，我拿着勺子挂掉蛋糕盒上残存的不甚新鲜的奶油，心里想着，章远就要走了呀。

本来我计划的是等章远睡到自然醒，带他到城里的游乐园玩上半天，中午去吃顿好的，下午理个发，可以逛逛商场或者看场电影，从之前的蛋糕店买些糕点让他带回去吃。  
然而事不如愿，在排队买游乐场通票的时候，我的电话响了。  
那是我再熟悉不过的铃声，是属于林多的专属铃声。

林多是我女朋友，准确的说应该是未婚妻。我一摁下接通键，她毫无修饰的大嗓门仿佛小喇叭一样在我耳边响起。  
“大陆陆，你在哪儿呢？”  
我刚要和她说我在黄杨树村，话到嘴边却一转：“小多，你在哪儿？”

林多先是哈哈大笑，然后又装作狡黠的让我去猜。  
我心里已经有了答案，抬眼看向靠在阴凉处吃冰淇淋的章远，他很敏感的捕捉到我的目光，举着从快餐店买的汉堡冲我招手。  
电话里林多还在喋喋不休，但我却仿佛聋掉了，怔怔的看着远处懵懂天真的男孩，阳光很暖，我却替他冷。

章远得知我有急事儿要先回去的时候，没有失望，只是很焦急的问我是不是有什么麻烦。  
我笑了笑，刮着他的鼻尖否认了。  
回去的路上我叫了的士，林多的电话一直在响，但我没有再接。  
最后我摁了关机，让司机先开到上次买蛋糕的甜品店，进去打包了最后两个草莓奶油蛋糕。  
章远将蛋糕抱在怀里，不知是因为担心我临时打道回府，还是因为马上就要和我分开的预感，他默默地望着我，蛋糕的香甜气都掩盖不了眼神中的忧愁。

县城离黄杨树村并不远，四十分钟的车程不足以让我冷静的思考我和章远以及林多之间的关系。在我头痛欲裂的时候，已经到达了村口。  
我付过钱，带着章远下车，他怀里抱着蛋糕，被我揽着肩膀向我的单身宿舍走去。

林多果然在外边等我，还有约莫200米的距离，我就看到她夸张地向我挥手的样子。  
待我走近，她便直接扑到我的怀里，并踮起脚尖在我的下颌处吻了两下。  
“你周末不好好待在村儿里站岗，跑外边儿跟哪个小姑娘浪去了？”林多人直嘴快，我知道她是玩笑话，笑了笑敷衍过去。  
她挽住我的胳膊，把我往屋里拉：“大陆陆，你住的地方不赖嘛，是不是伯父给你开小灶了？”  
我嘴上说着没有，心里想着章远还没进来，扭头一看，果然，小男孩乖乖巧巧的抱着大蛋糕，站在门口眼巴巴望着我，进也不是，退也不是。

奈何林多心大，这时候也注意到了我的异常，她顺着我的目光看过去，又凑到我耳边小声问：“那小孩儿是谁呀？”  
是谁？我心念道，他是章远啊，是这黄杨树村儿的所有男人的小情人，当然现在他是我的。

“这是村长家的小孩儿。”我听到自己这样向林多解释。  
“章远！”我冲门口的男孩招手，看到他恍然的抬起头，眼中包裹着委屈和难过，心里像是被蜜蜂叮了一下，语气里都不由得带了温柔：“你进来。”

章远在我的要求下乖巧的喊了林多姐姐。他有点慌乱，紧紧地抱着那盒蛋糕，仿佛曾经抱住我的手臂那样。  
我和林多说，村长家里有点麻烦，章远没人看护，就暂时寄住在我这里。等大人回来了就送回去。  
林多听了我的解释，嘀咕着：“我说怎么你单身宿舍有两套洗漱用具，原来是这样。”笑嘻嘻的，但我分明看出来她是松了口气。

我这个房子只有一张大床，虽然躺三个人不成问题，但总不可能荒唐到是我们仨一起睡。  
本来我想着，林多来了我是安排她外住还是提前就把章远送回去，但事实证明我想多了，林多的姨母家就在县城里，她这次来看我，本也要顺路去看看她的姨母，现在既然我这里住宿困难，作为未婚妻，她自然懂事大度不让我一个男人为难。  
于是，我，林多和章远吃了一顿急匆匆的午晚饭，我便打车送她去了县城。

一天之内两次驱车去县城，确是两种不同的心境。  
林多一路上和我絮絮叨叨着她课题。她是我的师妹，一个聪慧独立的女博士，我当时就是看她这股子积极乐观的劲头才喜欢上她的。  
“我再过2周就要去德国了，”她对我眨眨眼睛，“孔老让我走联合培养，我不想去，”她抓住我的手晃了晃，“离你太远了。”

我笑了，这可不是她能说出来的话，当初我妈不同意我找一个女博士做老婆，还说过如果林多读博，这门亲事就暂缓。林多不为所动，不主动不抵抗，该怎么办怎么办，最后顺利成了我的师妹，也让我从此对她刮目相看。  
“怎么，你怕是出去太想我了？”我问的心不在焉。  
“我当然想你，”林多深深的看了我一眼，“就怕呀，你不想我，还找别人结婚去了。”  
我没有反驳她，只是笑笑。她讨了个没趣，也沉默着不理我。这不开心的话题仿佛开始的莫名其妙，却又别有深意。

把林多送到她姨母家，我婉拒了一家人要留下我吃晚饭的邀请，从餐馆打包了两个菜，又从超市买了些孩子喜欢的零食，便匆忙赶回去了。  
林多刚才就在我身边，我却几次都走神想到章远，真是不折不扣的渣男。但下午章远那不安惶恐的眼神，的确让我感到万分的心疼。

章远在没有任何防备的情况下得知我女朋友来了的事实，他一定是伤心而委屈的。这么大的男孩子，会不会赌气不理我，还是我一会儿到了家，他已经负气跑回自己的小窝了？  
但不管怎么样，我都要给他哄回来，毕竟这是我们俩独处的最后一晚。

然而，当我推开家门，迎接我的是章远甜甜的笑脸。  
他穿着我给他买的米白色的家居服，柔软地站在客厅里，灯光从他的头发上躺淌下来，仿佛一个纯洁的小天使。  
“哥哥，你饿了吗？我做了粥。”他给我递上拖鞋，又帮我拎过手里的袋子，仿佛我的小妻子一般温柔体贴。让疲惫一天的我为他的懂事和乖顺而感到窝心。

我洗了洗手，坐在饭桌旁，看章远捧来一只很大的白瓷碗，里面是熬好的香喷喷的白粥，他甚至炒了两个青菜，端上来的时候还是滚热的。  
配着我从餐馆里打包的菜，我们俩温馨的吃完了最后一顿晚饭。

吃过饭后，我去洗碗，让章远去看会儿电视。但章远说不想看电视，我便让他在旁边陪着我。  
洗完碗，我带着章远出去遛弯，还去村口小卖部租了一张影碟来看。我们俩坐在不沙发上，看着这从电影院里盗录的影片，一边吃水果，一边嘻嘻哈哈地笑着。  
我本以为我们的最后一晚，章远会和我说些什么，说他不想回去，说他想继续住在我这儿，说他想去我生活的城市去看看，甚至会哭会发脾气，毕竟我曾经对他做过禽兽不如的事情，砝码在他手中。  
但是他没有。这一晚仿佛是这半个月来的任何一个普通的傍晚，我们吃过晚饭，一起看看书或者看看电视，然后上床休息。

章远去洗澡的时候，我帮他把东西收拾了一下。零食和衣服都打包装好，蛋糕要冷藏，明天直接拎走，反正我会亲自送他回去。  
归置好行李后，我躺在床上，听着浴室里窸窸窣窣的水声，想起了我刚来黄杨树村的那个夜晚，仿佛一个情色、迷人却荒唐十足的春梦，不禁苦笑。

今天晚上章远洗了好久。他出来的时候我愣了一下，因为他没有穿平时的睡衣，而是我那件宽松的白色跨栏背心。  
他的头发已经在浴室里自己吹干了，因为长，看起来有点乱蓬蓬的，我让他坐在床上，自己拿了梳子给他理。

章远很乖顺的背对着我，让人帮他梳理柔软的发，我有点遗憾的说，到底没带他去剪头发，他也没回复我，只是安静的坐着。  
梳好了头发，我摸了摸他的肩头，凉冰冰的，不禁劝道：“宝宝，你去换个睡衣吧，穿这个会着凉。”  
章远没有理会我，我又拍了拍他，突然摸到他肩窝处湿漉漉的，以为是没擦净，想去拿毛巾给他，却恰巧被一滴水珠砸在手背上。

章远哭了。  
他背对着我，像个倔强的小木头桩子一般僵坐着，固执地不肯回头，连哭泣都没有发出声音。  
我心疼坏了，赶紧凑过去，将他纤细的身体抱进怀中，想替他擦眼泪，却被他抢先一步将脸颊埋进了我的胸膛。  
“宝宝，”我轻轻拍着他的背，“今晚哥哥搂着你睡。”

章远像一只受伤的动物幼崽一般拱进了我的被窝，细瘦的手臂环绕着我的脖颈，胸口与下体同我紧紧贴在一起。  
按照往常，这种投怀送抱我是求之不得，昏黄的灯光下，贴在怀里的温软芬芳的稚嫩肉体，很难不令我升起一些晦暗色情的冲动。  
然而今天，我只想抱住他。

我的大手安抚着章远瘦削柔韧的脊背，男孩在我怀里如小猫般磨蹭着，温馨又充满引诱。  
直到我的手往下，抚摸到了他光滑幼嫩的小臀。

章远没穿内裤。

这个认知然我心里一惊，下意识的低下头去看他，手却仍然停留在小男孩光溜溜的小屁股上流连忘返。  
果然，章远也在看我，他因为哭泣而变得湿红的眼角，却令我想起那场隐秘而粗暴的情事。

“哥哥，”章远轻声唤我，“我明天就回去了。”  
他的一只小手握住我肌肉结实的小臂，抿了抿嘴唇，然后分开双腿，用另一只手撩起了白色的背心，向我露出他白皙稚嫩的下体。  
“哥哥，”他笑着，声音却有些颤抖，“我明天就走了。”

我直勾勾地看着他，看了好久，然后扑了过去。  
章远忍受般的闭上了眼睛，下体处却没有预想中撕裂般的疼痛，他睁开眼，才发现我只是紧紧的拥抱了他。

“宝宝，”我在他耳边说，“再也不要这样，不要在别的男人面前裸露身体。”  
章远怔忪地看着我，我凑过去亲吻了他的额头。  
“哥哥爱你，”我抱紧他，“不要伤害自己，也别让别人伤害你，保护好自己。”  
“章远，哥哥会经常去看你的，别让我担心你，好么？”

章远听到我说爱他的时候，身体都在抖。  
他乖顺的贴在我的胸口，看着我的眼睛道：“哥哥，我答应你，我不跟别人做。”  
“哥哥，我听话，”他扬起脸颊，亲了亲我的下颌，“你放心吧。”


End file.
